


Dear James [Bucky Barnes]

by law_nerd105



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, True Love, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: It's 1943 and your Bucky was just sent of to war. So, you practice being the perfect dame and continue to send him letters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 9





	Dear James [Bucky Barnes]

Franklin Ave  
Brooklyn  
0145  
10 May 1943

Dear James,

I strongly suspect that you're reading this in bed, in the dark, using your lighter to to try to see. Instead of having read my letter through the bustle in the great hall. I'm writing to you because I need you to please forgive me.

Please forgive me for having been so distraught before you boarded the train to leave. Leaving to fight in some ridiculous war.

I miss you so, as does Steve. Even though he's too embarrassed to admit to anything. He seems eager to head off to war himself. Brooklyn's streets are so dull and plain without you waltzing along by my side, tugging on my dress every time we pass a local coffee shop.

Our bed feels empty and cold without you tossing and turning beside me, constantly trying to spoon me into your chest.

It hurts me to long for you so intensely, James.

Forgive me for missing you. Forgive me for crying myself to sleep at nights after having thought of you for too long. I know you told me not to worry. I know you told me not to waste away my time with tears over you. Forgive me for being so selfish that I wish you were never drafted to go to war, or wishing that you would simply just leave that world to come home to me. For me.

Promise me that you will come home when this is all over, James. Steve still needs you to teach him how to properly dance with a dame. I still need you because... well, because I love you. And I adore you with all my heart. You are all that I have, James, and all that I will ever love.

Forgive me for loving you as much. For loving you with every piece of my entirety. For loving you so utterly completely that there are times where I sound foolish when I ramble of you. But most of all, forgive me for not doing as you begged of me. To not spend my tears on you. Because that promise I could not keep.

My heart longs for you dearly, James. Promise me that you will come home. No war, no battle, no fight is worth you not coming home to me. Please remember that.

I will love you always.

Your love,  
(Y/N)


End file.
